Kung Fu Panda Luz vs Oscuridad
by TheLegendaryWarriorDragon
Summary: Que pasaría si un ex maestro de Kung fu se uniera a la oscuridad y quisiera destruir el Valle de la Paz? Descubrelo aquí...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de FF esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste. Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. Advertencia Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la derrota de Lord Shen, pero desde entonces cierto panda tenía sentimientos por una tigresa, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo pero lo que el no sabia era que cierta tigresa tenía esos mismos sentimientos hacia el. El maestro Shifu esta como siempre junto al gong esperando que sonara como todos los días, pero recordó que el día anterior todos habían ayudado con la construcción de una casas, así que decidió dejarlos dormir un poco más y se fue a meditar a la Gruta del Dragón. Tigresa se despertó y vio que era de mañana, se vistió y salió a la puerta pero no vio a nadie, pensó que era muy temprano así que fue al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial a meditar y a tratar de ponerle fin a sus problemas sentimentales. Todo el mundo se despertó de golpe (excepto po) y salieron al pasillo pero para su sorpresa no esta el maestro esperándolos. Mono: O nos levantamos muy temprano o al maestro se le olvido despertarnos. Grulla: Al maestro nunca se le olvida despertarnos Víbora: Donde esta Tigresa? Todos voltearon a ver a la habitación de la felina y no había rastro de ella. Mantis: Tal vez esta entrenando, quien sabe Mono:Lo único que yo se es que tengo hambre Mantis:Despertemos a Po y que haga el desayuno Mono camino hacia la habitación de Po , abrió la puerta y entró encontrándose con el mismo panda de siempre dormido con un rastro de baba por la cara Mono: Po despierta Po: ssjffkfffkffofideoz Mono: Anda Po despierta Po: No papa cinco minutos más Mono: !Po despierta están regalando dumplings! En el acto Po salta de la cama y cae encima del pobre de Mono Mono: Auch mi hígado Po: Perdón Po se levantó de encima de Mono y le ayudó a levantarse Po: Oye mono porque no estás entrenando? Mono: El maestro no estaba en el pasillo ni Tigresa Po: No esta Tigresa? ¡Hay que buscarla le pudo haber pasado algo como qué tal si cayó por un pozo o le atropelló una carreta! Mono: Po ella es la más furiosa de los cinco furiosos, gracias a ella tenemos el título Po: Es cierto pero en donde estará Mono: Po parece que te preocupas demasiado por ella, ¿acaso te gusta? Mono sabía que si pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba Po Po: Que a mi me gusta Tigresa ,pff por favor Mono yo no estoy enamorado de ella Mono Yo nunca dije enamorado Po estaba extremadamente nervioso y sonrojado por el comentario de su compañero Po: (jugando con sus dedos) eh Mono sabes en realidad si me gusta Tigresa pero no se si me aceptara o me rechazara Mono: Po si nunca lo intentas jamás sabrás la respuesta Po: Tienes razón amigo hoy se lo diré En eso sale de su habitación corriendo a buscar a Tigresa pero se tropieza con el pobre de Grulla Grulla: auch Po: perdón Grulla pero tengo prisa Po se levantó y quiso seguí pero cierta reptil lo detuvo Víbora: por qué tanta prisa Po Po: esque tengo que decirle a... Pero en ese momento recordó el motivo y se pudo nervioso de nuevo Víbora: a quien Po Po: tengo que decirle a... Mi papa que se acabo el ingrediente secreto je eje Víbora sabía que buscaba a Tigresa y sabía que estaba preocupado Víbora: ahh ok ¿Po podrías hacer el desayuno? Po: claro Víbora Po caminó tranquilamente seguido de los furiosos hacia la cocina, sacó unas verduras y comenzó a picar con gran maestría ,todos esperaban mientras hablaban animadamente como todos los días Po: ¡sale sopa! En ese momento lanzó al aire 6 platos y en 1 segundo estaban llenos de sopa y perfectamente colocados en los respectivos lugares de los furiosos Mantis: Wow Po cada vez eres mejor sirviendo la sopa Mono: sí y cada vez tu sopa sabe mejor Po: muy bien ya están servidos, ahora iré a buscar a Tigresa Mantis: claro Romeo ve a buscar a Julieta En eso Víbora le da un latigazo que lo manda a volar a un basurero que estaba cerca Po: gracias Víbora Víbora: De nada Po En eso nuestro querido panda salió en busca de la felina, busco en la sala de entrenamiento, en la cocina, en el pueblo, en el bosque de bambú pero no la encontró Po: donde se habrá metido Tigresa? ¡Ya se, en el durazno! Po camino tranquilo hacia el Durazno y ahí estaba la felina sentada en posición de loto meditando, Po trato de asustarla por la espalda activando su "eficaz" modo sigiloso, pero por accidente se tropezó con una roca y cayó encima de Tigresa Tigresa: Po levantate Po: lo siento, oye qué estás haciendo aquí? Tigresa: medito y tu que estas haciendo aquí? Po: es que ya hice el desayuno y queria saber si quieres Tigresa: Ok vamos Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina pero Mono los detuvo en la puerta Mono: ya le dijiste Po? Po: (algo nervioso) emm no Mono Tigresa: decirme que Po? Po: (aún más nerviosos que antes y sudando) nada nada Tigresa je eje Tigresa: Po que me querías decir (seria y cruzada de brazos) Mono viendo en el problema que metió a su amigo intervino velozmente Mono: te quería decir que el maestro nos quiere decir algo en el Salón de Los Héroes Po: si eso Tigresa sabía que no era eso pero no lo tomo importancia Tigresa: entonces vamos Se dirigió al salón dejando a Po y a Mono hablando Po: oye porque me preguntaste eso enfrente de ella Mono: pensé que ya se lo habías dicho, como los vi juntos Po: se lo diré en la noche ok y es verdad lo del maestro Mono: sí cuando estábamos desayunando vino y nos dijo Po: entonces vamos, no quiero que me castigue con darle la vuelta al valle 50 veces por no ir En ese momento los 2 siguieron hasta el salón Todos estaba ahí cuando el maestro Shifu llegó de quien sabe donde con una carta en mano Shifu: alumnos se acerca la mayor amenaza jamás vista por china Tigresa: que pasa maestro Hemos recibido una carta de Shon Leng, un ex maestro de kung fu que fue desterrado de china por aceptar la oscuridad y vencer a todos los maestros de China por orgullo, todo estaba perdido, toda China estaba destruida pero un rayo de esperanza surgió entre la oscuridad, el maestro Oogway uso el Chi de los héroes, lo encerró en una diamante prisión y lo guardo en un lugar que ni siquiera yo se cual es Po: Wow en serio, el maestro Oogway es ¡Bárbaro! Lo último hizo que los furiosos sonrieran al saber que su amigo nunca cambiaba después de tanto tiempo Tigresa: que dice la carta maestro? Shifu: ten leela Shifu le dio la carta y leyó detenidamente: Hola maestro Shifu que tal espero que bien Porque yo eh esperado muchos años Para poder vengarme de Oogway pero como Ya esta muerto me vengare con cada uno de ustedes Maestros y quiero saber que tan bueno es ese tal Guerrero Dragón, cuando menos lo piensen estarán Muertos. Shon Leng Lo último estaba escrito con sangre, esto no preocupo a Tigresa pero si la amenaza a su querido panda. Bueno chicos este es el primer capítulo espero les guste se que no tiene mucha acción pero quiero que entiendan bien, sin nada qué más decir me despido. TheLegendaryWarriorDragon fuera. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente de FF Feliz Navidad (se que ya pasaron 2 dias) aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, el capitulo anterior salió mal porque tengo un problema con el programa con el que escribo xd, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Aprobaciones

Después de que Tigresa leyera la carta se la entrego a sus compañeros y se dirigió al Durazno, pero un brazo regordete y negro la detuvo

Po: a donde vas tigresa?

Tigresa: voy a meditar así que quitate

Lo ultimo lo hiso quitando el brazo de Po de su hombro

Shifu: Po, a donde va Tigresa?

Po: va a meditar y... Que haremos con respecto a Shon Leng

Shifu: tendrán que terminar su entrenamiento básico y luego comenzaran el entrenamiento avanzado para poder estar a su nivel

Po: cual es el entrenamiento avanzado?

Shifu: todo a su tiempo Guerrero Dragón

Luego de decir lo ultimo se dirigió al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial a preguntarle a Tigresa porque se habia ido tan rápido

Mientras tanto Po se fue a su habitación a planear como se le declararía a Tigresa

Po: que tal, Tigresa eh estado enamorado de ti durante todo el tiempo que eh estado en el palacio y te quiero decir que yo te amo, no, es muy largo y se aburrirá de tanto discursó, que tal Tigresa yo te amo, no, es muy corto y se sorprenderá mucho y creerá que estoy desesperado !Ahh¡ porque es tan difícil, !ya se¡ le preguntare a mi papa pero después de entrenar

En eso fue al salón de entrenamientos y estuvo ahí toda la mañana junto a los otros 4, pero no había rastro de Tigresa

Po: Víbora no sabes donde esta Tigresa?

Víbora: no po , preguntale al Maestro

Po dejo de entrenar y se dirigió a la Gruta del Dragón a preguntarle al Maestro Shifu

Shifu: !Maestro Shifu! !Maestro Shifu!

Shifu: que pasa Po

Po:(con la respiracion agitada) no sabe...donde esta...Tigresa?

Shifu: esta en el bosque de bambú ¿porque Po?

Po: no por...nada es que quería... decirle algo

Shifu: ahh esta bien

Po tenia que apurarse, tenia que hacer la comida y buscar a Tigresa en 1 hora

En el bosque de bambú...

Tigresa estaba golpeando algunos bambúes, estaba feliz, su maestro no estaba en contra de sus sentimientos por po, estaba feliz porque tenia su aprobación

Flashback

Tigresa había salido hacia el Durazno de la Sabuduria Celestial algo preocupada por la amenaza a su querido panda, llego al Durazno y se sentó en posición de Loto a pensar y tratar de meditar

Mente de Tigresa: que tal si, no, no ,no ,no Po es muy fuerte y seguro le ganaría, pero si, no Tigresa controlate el es Po pudo vencer a Tai Lung y a Lord Shen el solo seguro que ganara, no se como me pude enamorar de ese

Gordo panda, si es irresponsable, flojo y algo torpe, pero también es (pensamientos de Tigresa no mios), amable, educado, respetuoso, honesto, y algo sexy

Lo último lo dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa pero escucho que alguien le hablaba

Shifu: Tigresa te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: ahh si maestro ¿porque pregunta?

Shifu: vi que cuando leíste la carta saliste del salón preocupada

Tigresa: no estaba preocupada solo vine a meditar como derrotar a Shon Leng

Shifu: (sospechando) acaso te preocupaste por Po?

Tigresa: (nerviosa) yo no estoy preocupada por mi p... por Po

Shifu: (serio) Tigresa yo se que sientes algo por el panda

Tigresa: (derrotada) bien si siento algo por Po, no quiero que lo lastimen

Shifu: Tigresa, es un guerrero de Kung Fu, se sabe cuidar solo, además es un buen candidato para ti

Lo ultimo lo dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa

Tigresa estaba en shock, su maestro y padre estaba aprobando a Po para que fuera su novio

Tigresa: (nerviosa) d...d...d...de verdad

Shifu: claro, bien iré a meditar un poco a la Gruta del Dragón

(Camina un poco y se detiene)

Ah y si quieres puedes entrenar en el Bosque de Bambú

Dicho esto se fue dejando a una feliz Tigresa en el Durazno.

Bien aquí esta el 2 capituló, espero les guste, perdón por no actualizar pronto pero estaba algo ocupado con otras cosas dicho esto me despido.

TheLeyendaryWarriorDragon fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

!¿ Feliz año nuevo?¡ si aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de KFP Luz vs Oscuridad espero les guste sin nada más que decir comenzamos

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece le pertenece a DreamWorks

Declaraciones y el comienzo

Después de correr desde la Gruta del Dragón, Po llego hasta donde estaba Tigresa, la encontró entrenando como siempre con los bambúes del bosque, se acercó lentamente hacia Tigresa para sorprenderla

Po: hola tigrr...

Po no pudo terminar la frase porque Tigresa por reflejo le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mando volando unos metros lejos de Tigresa

Tigresa: !Po¡ (corrió hasta quedar junto a el) lo siento Po, no fue mi intención

Po no escuchaba lo que decia Tigresa, había quedado embobado por esos bellos ojos color Carmín que lo miraban

Po: que bellos ojos

Tigresa: (un poco sonrojada) ¿!que¡?

Po salio de su transe, recordando lo que le dijo a Tigresa

Po: (sonrojado completamente) tienes unos muy bellos ojos Tigresa

Tigresa: (sonrojada) gracias Po

Po: me puedes ayudar a levantarme?

Tigresa: claro

Tigresa agarró el brazo de Po y con extrema facilidad lo levanto del suelo

Tigresa: Po, para que me buscabas?

Po: voy a hacer la comida y te quería avisar

Tigresa: ahh Ok, vamos

Los dos guerreros se fueron del bosque hacia el palacio de Jade, en eso para no ir en silencio, Po pensó que ese era el momento adecuado de decirle algo a Tigresa

Po: ehh Tigresa

Tigresa: si Po

Po:(un poco nervioso) quisiera decirte algo muy importante

Tigresa : *espero que sea lo que pienso que es* (un poco nerviosa) si Po

Los dos se detuvieron en seco, se miraban mutuamente a los ojos esperando que saliera bien

Po: Tigresa, desde que te conocí te he admirado, tu has sido la mejor maestra de Kung Fu para mi, pero desde lo de Gongmen siento que... Te Amo

Tigresa: estaba en shock, Po si tuvo el valor de declararsele, en su interior era la tigresa más feliz del mundo, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal

Tigresa: (feliz y sonrojada) Po yo también Te Amo, cuando que te conosi te odiaba por lo de Guerrero Dragón, pero desde entonces me has cambiado la vida y soy la tigresa más feliz del mundo (con algunas lágrimas en los ojos), pero Po se desmayo por oír el bello discurso de Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿Po estas bien?

Po: (levantandose a medio cuerpo) ahora que estoy contigo si

En eso le da un tierno beso que Tigresa responde sin dudarlo, sus corazones estaban a mil, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se amaban y nadie los separaría

En medio del bosque en un castillo muy antiguo se encontraba un tigre de bengala, vestido con una túnica negra con un Dragón rojo a cada costado, sentado en un trono viendo a través de una gran nube de humo, la tierna escena de Tigresa y Po

Shon Leng: vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una tierna parejita en el Palacio de Jade, veamos si tu corazón aguanta lo que se avecina

En eso hace un ademán con la mano que hace aparecer 3 felinas: una jaguar, una leona y una tigresa de bengala

Leona: en que le servimos amo

Shon Leng: quiero que le hagan una pequeña visita al Guerrero Dragón y a la Maestra Tigresa

Leona: en seguida amo

Las tres felinas toman rumbo hacia donde estaba la parejita: El Valle de la Paz

Bueno gente aquí este el 3 capitulo espero les guste, si tienen sugerencias o comentarios dejalos en los Reviews, sin nada mas que decir me despido

PD: los que esta encerrado en * son pensamientos

TheLeyendaryWarriorDragon fuera


End file.
